


The Gays

by DawnlightDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Cigarettes, Confusion, Depression, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Person Perspective, Fluff, Geeks, Homeschooling, Hoodies, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Smoking, Stupidity, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, There’s gonna be specific smut chapters so if you don’t want the smut that’s cool, Weed, its a big part of the fic, its also a big part of this fic, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnlightDragon/pseuds/DawnlightDragon
Summary: I’m going to start this story off by saying, that the town written in this book is a real town; the people written in this book are real people, although the story written in this book is 100% fictional. We start our story in an incredibly small town, that we will call Bruins...





	1. Girl That You Love

I’m going to start this story off by saying, that the town written in this book is a real town; the people written in this book are real people, although the story written in this book is 100% fictional. We start our story in an incredibly small town, that we will call Bruins. As you read more into this story, you will start to realize that this is a town that seems like to house old people and hillbillies, but as you live and see the nitty-gritty bits of this cottage housing village, its nothing of the sort. You see this by first glance, but, if you really live it, it is a messed up jumble of potheads, PTSD ridden fathers, and homeless kids.

 

Imagine a thirteen year old kid, sitting outside a local library. He’s not cold, or anything else out immediately assumed in your head. He’s happy, despite what it might look like. Well, he thinks he is. He will soon learn what’s it’s like to really be happy. The library is not open yet, and it’s the end of fall, the middle of October. Are your first thoughts negative? Do you imagine a delinquent? “He should be in school where he’s safe.” And you’re probably right, in one aspect. But stop thinking about his safety. Think of it from his perspective. He’s a homeschooled child, drinking an energy drink, listening to the best mix of 80’s and emo songs he can imagine. He’s on top of the world. Thank you, for seeing it through my perspective. Though I wish I could say it was as easy as on top of the world or not. But there is so so so much more to this story. I am definitely not on the top of the world. Although in the moment it seems like it, there are a million problems in my life. I’m happy, like I said, but in my situation, not many would be. These problems are the only thing that keeps me entertained. Without these distractions from the needlessness of life, I would just become useless. I don’t know what I’d do. Though, at the same time, I wish I could let some of my burden go. However, I am an addict. Love is more addictive than nicotine, both of which I am addicted to. Maybe I should be in school. Naaaaah. Plus who could prove anything? 

 

“Want to go down to the bridge?” said Hayden. She was the one that normally ran these kinds of smoke missions. We called them that as they were undercover, and no one really knew what we were doing except us. Its like we were a secret organization, doing undercover missions for our own reasons. We all had our problems we needed fixed. And we used drugs as our own connections to work through it. Dean had neglection issues, and like me, had given up on himself. Neither of us cared about our lives. It was like we could do anything without care. Smoke cigarettes, weed, and stay out till 4 AM alone with no one knowing we weren’t at home, it didn’t matter to us. We were like waves of trouble, going unseen through the town. Kai was the one that got all the shit, her sister being the favorite child. She was very close to giving up too, but I wouldn’t let it happen. I kept her in check, to a small degree. I cared about her too much to let her ruin her life like me. Hayden was living out her car with her moms, and needed money, and being the dealer in the group, getting it. And there was so much more for all of us. As we walked, we talked nonsense and laughed our asses off, all in our own minds, just build an ongoing joke that would last for months. Dean would talk about something gay while we all teased him, while all being different genders ourselves. Dean was pan, I was pan, Hayden was lesbian, and Noah, Dean’s boyfriend, was trans. Maneuvering around parked cars, through fields, down to the trail, we bullshitted to eachother about different thing, settling on the group decision the Brendon Urie was, in fact, Daddy. It was a switchback trail down to a bike jump that we used as a platform for our illegal shenanigans. We all got our drugs of choice out of our bags, and laughed all the way through our trips.

“Don’t make me laugh when I’m putting my mouth to the can! I drop the weed every time!” I said, smiling through my annoyance.

“Sorry, you’re just giggling because you’re high, Skye.” said Dean. He was right. Whenever there was silence, I would start to giggle just enough to blow the weed off of the hole in the can. It was slightly raining, and had been the whole day. The wooden boards of the bridge had collected water over time, making small puddles, just enough to soak through my cotton sweatshirt. The pencil shaving leaves were wet to the touch, matted to the ground like sweaty hair. Along with the mud, it created a slip and slide on any patch of ground.

15 minutes later, Ethan and I were standing next to each other, smoking cigarettes, the only two addicted, as he fidgeted with his playboy Zippo, and I mumbled to myself and did lighter tricks. We all high fived at 4:20, and began to walk back to the library, all the while making fun of whoever seemed the highest at the time. We all arrived shortly, Making our way through the decently sized building to our normal corner.

“What are you doing down here, Kai?” I said.

“Waiting for you guys, what’d you think?” She said. She pushed her hair behind her ear, and gave the incredibly cute smile that gave me goosebumps, and made a tingle go up my spine. Dean gave me a sideways look, seeing how I would react. This was the first time he’d seen me really interact with Kai, after finding out I had a thing for her. I knew that he was going to tease me relentlessly based on this one reaction. I played it cool, well, as cool as I could. I gave a little chuckle, to break the few seconds of building tension.

“Well yeah, but I didn’t expect you to be here,” I said. “You don’t normally show up unannounced. Let alone actually stay.” I glance back at Dean, who seems to be no longer judging my every move. He just sat down in one of the few, multicolored hammock chairs, now over viewing the whole situation from a different angle, eating up the tension like a three course meal. Everyone else is unfazed by the whole interaction. Whether this was because of the drugs or because they couldn’t tell was up for debate.

Noah pulled a chair out from under the counter, which held two seemingly identical computers, turned it around, and straddled it with a satisfied grunt. Hayden sat in the other hammock chair, leaving me with nothing but the firm, uncomfortable wooden chairs and the floor to sit on. I chose the floor, seeing as I hated the chairs, and had made a silent pact to never sit on them a long time ago.

“True, but I thought I would surprise you guys,” Kai said. “Only, you weren’t here. I figured I would wait till 5, then leave. And low and behold, here you are.”

“Well, you always have been the smarter one.” As I watched her face scrunch up to avoid blushing, I had to hold back a laugh. I loved complimenting her for no reason. It was an addiction. Love is an addiction, a drug, and because of its versatility, a gateway drug. With it comes feelings, happiness and eventually, grief. All of which, can become ways of avoiding your actual feelings, or more important things in your life. In my case, it would be the latter. My mother, Aubrey, was busy with her job, and working was her main focus, my dad was… gone, and I was alone, defiant, and, for some reason, trusted. I would be picked up at 8:30, still a couple hours away, to be back to my wooden prison of a home, only to wait for the next time I could leave my horrid sleeping quarters.

After about an hour of talking and surfing, the library closed, 6 PM sharp, every Thursday. Most of us went our separate ways. Dean was out of the house until two A.M., so he just went back to the bridge, or who knows where, after of course kissing Noah goodbye, seeing as he was being picked up. Hayden was picked up, since her moms were in the car most of the day, leaving me and Kai, and seeing as she had to go anyway, I walked her home. Even though she might’ve seen it as a nice gesture, or way to spend more time with her, it was neither. It was a way to keep a promise to myself, that I would always be there for her and would never let her down. And even though she may not see me in the same light as I see her, that’s no reason I shouldn’t love her any differently. As the sun starts to go down in the blue, clouded sky overhead, the streetlamps turn on and cold begins its nightly assault. As we turn the corner to see her house shining in the florescent beam of light, I stand back as she walks into her residence, yelling in farewell.


	2. Lets Fall In Love For The Night

“Night! I’ll text you!” “Yeah! ‘Night!” She yells back, and its back to my dull, everyday life. I walk back up to the windy, paved road to the library, and study my options. It was only 6:30, I had two hours to spare. I could go to the park, where Halla would probably be, the bridge, and maybe find Dean and all his bullshitery, so I decide to go to the park, and hang out with Halla for a while. Despite our differences on the subject of Emily and my attraction to her, and her persistence against us.

After about 20 minutes of walking, maneuvering around cars, buildings, and the occasional passerby, I’m there. The four fluorescent lights of the small, hilly park burn into the now dark, star-lit sky. I see the silhouette of a tall, short haired, busty girl. Halla was here. As I walk up the hill, somewhat reluctantly, I plot out my first statement. She had her back turned to me. She was sitting on one of the two picnic tables, sheltered by a tall, wooden gazebo.  
“Thought I might find you here.” I said, in a somewhat satisfactory tone.  
“And why were you looking for me?” She turns around to face me.  
“The library closed and I was alone. So, I was coming here anyway. And finding you was just a plus.” I went around and sat on the top of the table opposite hers.  
“You hit on Em plenty today?”  
“Oh my- this shit again? You are not going to change my actions with your literally incessant nagging. Like, I’m going to live my life the way I’m going to live it. Do you think you’re the only one that knows what’s good for her? Because you’re not.” At this exact moment, my phone rang. “Oh great freaking timing.” 

As I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at it, the light of the contact name shines back at me.  
“Mom” I say, gritting my teeth. I pick up the phone, artificially chipper. “Hey Mom! Oh I’ve been pocket calling you? Ok. I’ll change the position. Alright. Love you. Bye.” I hang up.  
“I guess... I guess I’m just jealous.” She said. These words seems to echo, even though there are no walls or trees around us. I blink a couple times, trying to analyze her sentence through my surprise.  
“Wait,” I shake my head a couple times quickly and lean back slightly. “What! The actual hell is that supposed to mean?” At this point in a pansexual thirteen year old’s life, they will pretty fuck anything that moves. And, as much as I was into Kai, Halla was a close second.  
“Well, I mean... Jesus this is embarrassing,” At this point I’m pacing. “I- Skye, I have, like, a giant crush on you...”  
“What? How? I’m like a love child between a potato, and a drunk sailor with a cussing problem!”  
“Well, yeah, but you’re a hell of a cute sailor...” At that moment, a jackhammer was started on the street behind me, making me jump in my seat. The park was a square, surrounded by road on all four sides. The road behind me was under maintenance, and was being… repaved? No one really knew what the construction workers were doing, but it hadn’t stopped for a month. The jackhammer stayed running for a solid 8 minutes, before finally shutting off. When it finished, I had to hold back a smile. We had both been yelling at it to stop for at least 5 of those 8 minutes. Afterwards, however, there was about 2 minutes of silence.  
“Ugh,” I scratch the back of my neck. “Sorry, you have no idea what kind of thoughts are going through my head right now…” She got up from her seat, and came to sit next to me. She mover her foot, and lightly pressed the edge of her converse against the toe of my slip ons.  
“Like what?” I immediately burst out laughing.  
“That was the flirtiest thing I think I’ve ever seen.” I saw her face gain a faint red hue in the darkness.  
“Sorry, I play with my feet when I’m nervous.”  
“No, its fine, I just had to point that out…” I chuckle.  
“Ok, but back to my question. Like what?”  
“Well, like… like maybe we should give ourselves a shot.” There’s about a minute of silence, and she looks out over the hill of the park. I wait for a bit, and then say “You still haven’t answered my question” she turned back to me, without saying anything, and started to lean in. A million thoughts are going through my head. As soon as she starts to lean her head in and close her eyes, I’m thinking, “Oh my god is she gonna kiss me? She’s gonna kiss me. This is my first kiss what the actual fuck do I do? I’m probably terrible at this. Ok, it doesn’t matter, just kiss her.” I scooted closer to her, closed my eyes, and tilted my head the slightest bit to the right. Our lips touched. It was… different than expected, but not bad, in the words of Star Wars, “A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one”. 

We held it for a couple seconds, and then we both jumped when my phone rang.  
“I swear to god, Mom, if you’re calling again- Oh, it’s Kai.” I pick up the phone. “Hey Kai, what’s up?” I try to act as natural.  
“Hey Skye, I don’t mean to be interrupting anything, or this may be worthless if you already went home, but I can come back out, I wanted to know if you wanted to grab dinner with me and Olivia at Pioneer?” I have to think quickly, because all I really want to do is stay with Halla, alone, but I can’t turn Kai down.  
“Ah no, you’re fine, you’re not interrupting anything,” Halla flails her arms around silently, showing her anger with my response. I flail my arms in response, with a shrug held all the way through. “What was I supposed to do?” I whisper to her. I can’t back out now anyway. “I was just hanging out with Halla while I waited for my mom. Dinner sounds great.” I wink at Halla, trying to tell her that I have a plan. “We’re just outside the library. Want to meet us there?”  
“Cool that sounds great. See you in about… I dunno, a half hour?”  
“Ok cool. See you in a half hour. Alright. Bye Kai.”  
“What the hell man?” Halla asked.  
“What did you want me to do? I melt with her, no offense.”  
“None taken, but come on man. I just wanted to stay here with you…” She trails off, looking down and curling back into her hoodie, obviously trying to hide a blush.  
“Hey, it’s cool. I know Pioneer, there’s an elevator to the bathrooms.” I wink at her.  
“Ooh, ok. That’s a good way to make up for lost time. Alright.” 

I called my mother, a sad obligation that I had to do every time plans changed. With a bit of persuasion and the lovely, intoxication power of manipulation, she agreed to give me till 10:30 PM.  
“I got till 10:30.”  
“Perfect. That gives us just enough time to make out before I go home.” As she ended her sentence, she walked toward me, barely perching on her toes, and pecked the cutest kiss on my cheek.

….

After about 20 minutes of making out, interspersed with discussion here and there, we decided we should probably start walking. As we walked in the middle of alley roads, knowing there was nothing and no one that was going to walk or drive down them with us. I put my arm around her and pull her closer. We arrive about 7 minutes early. I lean against the concrete wall, and Halla leans next to me. In a blast of courage, I roll off the wall and pin her against it. I kiss her again, and we hold if for about a minute before we hear footsteps around the corner. I immediately roll back onto the wall next to her, wipe my mouth, and start fake laughing. I might have overdone it a little, seeing as Kai gave me a weird look when she turned the corner.  
“What’s so funny?” she said. I wasn’t prepared for this. I was only thinking about kissing Halla. Luckily, I’m half-good at improve.  
“Oh nothing, a really funny car just drove by.” I said, hoping that Kai wouldn’t ask any more. She just shrugged. The entire time Olivia was just looking at her phone, pleasantly preoccupied. As much as she pissed me off sometimes, I envied Olivia. It was so odd that, as Kai’s twin, they were so different from each other. As much as Kai was over the top, Olivia was mellow. She was a sly, spindly, lesbian. I envied her because of how expertly she could stay out of things. She would always stay in the background, and not make a sound. I suppose it’s how she gets through life. She was just always out of the conversation. Even when I’m listening to music, or not there, as soon as a show up I can’t resist getting involved. I wish I had her ability to be vacant towards it. 

We all walked down to the restaurant, talking and laughing to pass the time, walking the few blocks down Main St. to get there. As we walked down the streets, lit with a yellow glow from the lights hanging above us, I found myself unable to decide who or what to look at. There was the dull, quiet street, which, as much as it was Main Street, was sad, and cold. It looked like the picture of one of those Lo-fi mixes on Youtube that’s always a rainy street in front of a bar or something that has the title “L o n e l y” or something like that. There was Olivia, but that would send me into a mind hole that I didn’t want to get into tonight. And then, there were the two main attractions….

Kai was the sporadic, energetic, funny, girl next door. And I had fallen for her. It might have been one sided and sad, to someone else, but she was it. I would’ve done anything for her. The girl with long, hazel hair, a beautiful smile, and a great sense of humor. And as much as I pushed it, we were friends too. And it was good. I didn’t have many, so…. And then there was Halla. The closest thing to edgy I had ever known. I had never been pulled to Halla, necessarily. It was more of an itching thought in the back of my mind. She had jet black hair down to her shoulders, often wore makeup, and a more goth-esque vibe. Ive learned to think about my friends as ice cream flavors. Kai was Strawberry, and Halla was… you know the flavor that’s like, so chocolatey it’s almost black? And it has like nuts in it… Galaxy that’s what it’s called. I’ll explain the rest of my friend’s flavors at a later date. 

I decided to not look at anything. I made sure I could walk in a straight line without slamming my face into anything, and let my eyes unfocus. I let the street lights turn into streaks of yellow, watched as cars became blobs of color, everything slowly becoming more and more undefined, until I couldn’t tell what anything was or wasn’t anymore. Buildings turned into skyscrapers and then into tiny, two inch platforms, then to buildings again. Anyone we passed looked like stop motion clay figures in HD. Soon the only thing I could do was think. Think about Kai, or me living situations, or my step-dad that my mom recently divorced, or-  
“Skye, you comin’?”  
“Oh yeah, sorry. I spaced out there for a sec. Coming.”  
I walked into the steampunk themed pizza place, filled with the fumes of greasy food and baking bread. The roar of voices instantly filled my ears as families and drunks alike laughed and ate their pizza pies. The restaurant doubled as a sports bar, so flat screen TVs lined the walls, showing everything from football to golf. Everywhere that there wasn’t a TV, the walls were lined with paintings, but instead of canvas, they were drawn onto pizza boxes. Edison bulbs ran across the ceiling, in a very symmetrical pattern, making the entire building pleasing to the eye. As we all walked in, a waitress directs us to a booth against the wall, and we all pile into it. A few seconds later she came back.  
“Can I get you guys anything to drink?” she said as she handed us all our menus and slid four waters across the tables to our respective seats. She then stepped back with her notepad.  
Halla spoke up almost instantly. “Yeah, can I get a ginger beer?” The waitress, whose name tag read “Ashley”, starting jotting down her order.  
“Absolutely,” Ashley said it almost absentmindedly as she scrolled it down in messy cursive. “Anything else?” She looked up from her note pad and looked around the table. We all looked up and looked around the table as well.  
“Alrighty then. I’ll be back with your ginger beer in a second, then I’ll come back in a couple minutes to get your guys orders, ok? Cool.”  
We all looked at the stylized, laminated menus for a couple minutes, debating what to get. They had full pizzas, with a variety of different toppings, sauces and doughs, they had a more confining list of single slices, then a small selection of burgers and salads. In all honesty, it was a surprisingly large menu for a small town sports bar.  
After about 5 minutes of staring at the menus that I’m sure one of us had memorized by now, the waitress came back, holding a green bottle with a flashy, stereotypically Irish label on it. Apparently Pioneer bought their ginger beer from Sean’s Golden Clover. Just the name made me feel sorry for any Irish tourist eating here.  
“You guys know what you want? Or do you need a little bit more time? She said as she passed the bottle into Halla’s hand. Her sing-songy voice, which was obviously put on, probably a package deal with her fake smile, was strangely enticing, like she was a modern day siren descended from ancient Greek monsters. I was already sure what I wanted, but Olivia and Kai still seemed a bit lost in the menu, and too shy to speak up about it. They seemed almost terrified of the waitress, which made sense, social anxiety and all that, but it was still a little ridiculous. After a couple seconds, I chimed in.  
“I think we’re gonna need a couple more minutes, if you don’t mind.” As soon as I said that, they both seemed let go of the air they’d been holding in their lungs for the past 30 seconds. Ashley smiled , somewhat genuinely, and replied.  
“That’s completely fine; I’ll be back in a bit to check on you guys.” She walked off to go tend to her other tables.  
“Why did she have to say that so menacingly?”  
“Kai, the hell are you talking about? I don’t think she could have said that in a nicer way. You just think everyone wants to kill you because you hate social situations.” Halla said. Kai immediately retaliated.  
“What? No I don’t…” There wasn’t a second of silence before everyone slowly turned to her and gave her a look.  
“Okay, okay. Fine. I’m not a very social person. Happy?”  
Halla gave a very proud, exaggerated pose. “Yes. Very. Now find out what you’re gonna eat before the scaaary waitress comes back.” She made claws and pretend to attack Kai, which earned a giggle out of her. Their entire interaction was the most relaxed thing I’d seen all day. They knew each other so well. It was kinda sickening at some points, but they were so happy around each other, I couldn’t help but smile.  
“Ok guys, are we ready to order?” We all jumped at the new voice. Ashley had snuck up on us. However, it seemed Kai had found out what she wanted before the insanity had ensued, so we were all able to order. Olivia got a beet salad, Halla and I shared a “Primo” pizza, which was basically just a fancy name for a supreme, and Kai had 3 slices of base pepperoni. 

….

After some generic teasing and conversation, our food showed up one by one. First came Olivia’s, then Kai’s, then, after a bit more waiting, our Primo showed up. On its glorious metal platter, steamy and greasy, shining in its beautiful glory and its glorious beauty. Halla immediately grabbed a slice, cheese strings dripping every which way. I watched in awe as she immediately consumed a quarter of this newly cooked slice.  
“How the fu- how in god’s name did you just put that scalding hot slice of glory into your mouth?” I asked with obvious confusion written on my face. At least I thought it was written on my face… I never quite know if the expression I’m trying to make is the actual expression I’m making… it seemed like my confusion got across though.  
“What do you mean? It’s not that hot, Skye. Like, it’s not lava.” With this, Halla took another bite of her greasy meat extravaganza, which prompted me to grab a slice myself, so that she wouldn’t eat all of it before I got a single slice. I grabbed the bottom of the slice carefully, noting the heat radiating off of the bronze colored platter. The bread of the pizza was not as hot as I had imagined. Still hot, but not as scalding as I assumed. However, as I put the glorious triangle that the gods themselves created, this lovely slice of heaven turned into a horrible scale of hell’s most ruthless dragon. It scorched my mouth like the Eye of Sauron, burning into my very soul. As I chewed the essence of heat, baked into this pizza, my only goal was swallowing this bite so that I didn’t have to feel this burning on my tongue anymore.  
After I finished my personal piece of hell itself, I noticed the laughing that had erupted around, and a bright ring of embarrassment sprung from my face as I sank slowly into my seat.  
“Shut up!” I said playfully as I started to swat at all their arms. “I have a pussy mouth, fight me.”  
As their laughing died down, Halla said “I’ll be right back.” And shot me a wink. As much as it shocked me, I had been expecting it. After about 10 seconds, I watched her go to the back of the restaurant, where she must have seen the elevator when she walked in. I quickly excused myself the same as she did, and walked over to the large lifting machine, where she was leaning against the wall, looking at me as the doors were slowly closing. I quickened my pace and shoved my hand through the gap in-between the doors, causing them to reopen, and let me through.  
“Took you long enough.” She said as she slowly walked over to me.  
“It took me less than thirty seconds.”  
“That was thirty seconds too long.” With our faces less than an inch apart at this point, I quickly closed this gap, our lips finally touching. Like it had felt every time before, it was like an explosion of paper hearts, pumping away, slowly getting faster until the explode in a sea of sparks and happiness. I slowly raised my hand up to her neck, and slid my thumb over her cheek, and felt the soft surface of her skin under my palm. As we kissed, we both simultaneously realized that in our hastiness, neither of us had pushed the button to go up. I slowly broke the kiss to reach over and press the button to the second floor. When I looked back at Halla, she had a confused look on her face.  
“Why did you just do that?” she asked.  
“Because we can’t open the doors back up unless we go to a different floor and back. And we can’t stay very long or Kai and Olivia are gonna get suspicious.”  
“Ugh, true.” She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, until our bodies were touching. She gave me a happy smile, looking slightly up at me. I reached my arm around her back and pulled her into a kiss. Our lips clashed with sparks, like to pieces of flint hitting each other at full speed. I used my free hand to reach my hand around the back of her neck, and slightly pulled to deepen the kiss, resulting from a soft sigh from her. I didn’t even notice if the doors opened a second time. My eyes were closed around the thought of her, and I didn’t want to let go. Thank god I was smart enough to interpret what romance was from movies and porn. I could feel everything. The press of her, pretty sizeable tits(I won’t act like I haven’t noticed) against my chest, the slow rhythm of our kisses, the soft hairs of the back of her neck, the flicks of tongue against lip, when we’re both too shy to take it that far, the faint taste of pizza, which was definitely not exclusively her, her cute little breathing, shortened from surprise, smoothly running down my face. And with a final kiss, the doors slid open. 

I called my mother, a sad obligation that I had to do every time plans changed. With a bit of persuasion and the lovely, intoxication power of manipulation, she agreed to give me till 10:30 PM.  
“I got till 10:30.”  
“Perfect. That gives us just enough time to make out before I go home.” As she ended her sentence, she walked toward me, barely perching on her toes, and pecked the cutest kiss on my cheek.

….

As we continued the night, eating out now cooled pizza, things felt strangely… normal. When I thought about my first kiss, I imagined this big explosion to go off in my brain, as if I finally understand what all the fuss was about. But, when it comes down to it, the way it felt was just… mediocre. Sure, it was nice, and feeling that intimacy was good, but, people amp it up so much that… I guess it’s bound to be anticlimactic. I slowly ate my pizza, amazed how something that had been so scalding hot 10 minutes ago could be the perfect temperature for eating, laughing along at jokes, and it felt nice. I felt like someone cared about me, but it wasn’t a big ordeal. It was refreshing. We all finished our dinners, and laughed the entire time. Halla and Kai battled over who would pay the bill, eventually deciding to split it, thanks to some expert diplomatic skills from yours truly, and we all collectively got up to leave.  
“Well thank you, Ms. Writz,” I said, putting on my most obnoxious, exaggerated British accent I could. “For the lovely dinner. I’m glad you proposed such an event.”  
“Yes, fine sir. Indubitably!” replied Kai, keeping up the gag. “Wouldn’t you agree, dear sister?”  
Sadly, not having a single ounce of fun, Olivia replied, “I refuse to take part in this.”  
Like clockwork, all three of us started taunting her, slowly getting closer, annoying her until she joins in. we were like velociraptors, scaring the weak like obeying the leader of the pack. Who was the leader of the pack? I honestly have no idea… that analogy made no sense. Moving on.  
“UGH! Guys fucking stop! If you just want me to do the voice ill fucking do it! Jesus.” She screamed out of a small pile of obnoxious, fake British people.  
“YES!” There was a small uproar as we all screamed and high-fived in triumph. “WE WON HER OVER!” we shouted.  
“WIAWAIWAIWAIwaiwaitwait. Guys. She still hasn’t done the voice. We haven’t won yet.” I slowly settled the crowd as I realized our fault.  
“Do it.” We all said in unison, borderline creepily, as we started at her intently. With a sigh of defeat, she accepted her fate.  
“Yes, Madam, I do agree with you. Expertly said.” Even though it wasn’t an amazing accent, we all screamed on the empty, cool street, celebrating our triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to title these chapters with song titles that correspond with the meaning/summary of the chapter. Hope you guys like this. I know it took a while, but there's a lot more content. The first chapter was Girl That You Love by P!ATD. If you don't know that acronym, get out. This chapter corresponds with Let's Fall In Love For The Night by FINNEAS.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so y e e t. Hopefully it’s decent, idk


End file.
